


Stay Close

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Feels, Gen, Half Drabble, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Dick impresses his love upon his baby brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Writuary 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 19: Earnest

“I love you, you know,” Dick said, apropos of nothing.

Damian scoffed.

Dick beamed and wrapped him in a loose headlock. “I do! You’re my baby brother and nothing can ever change that.” He held him close. “I’ve lost too much family already.”

“Well,” Damian said, “in that case, then.”


End file.
